Saga of Oolrigg
The stories that follow are integral to the lore and belief of the Iss Valdyrr. The Saga of the Coming of Oolrigg is perhaps one of their most often told and most beloved of all their sagas. Saga of the Coming of Oolrigg (Ulric) (1) Hear me and know that my words speak true, sons and dotters of Ysgar for I speak of the Saga of the coming of Ulric, first of his kin, son and heir to the Great Wolf and Master of the Njord. (2) It was in the days long after the shattering, when the roots of the great Oak Jyaarrmng dug deep into Ysgaraoth and her branches reaching high into the heavens to support the pieces of the world that was when the icy winds of the winter without end blew into NjordHjem and the Iss Vyrms did trouble the People who dwelt beneath the mountain of Yssiggvar. (3) It was in these frozen days when the Ice Biter did make his self known unto the people of the Njord but did so in cleaver disguise for he was newly into this world and would see the lay of the plans of men and gods afore he would show his hand. (4) A blizzard did blow the night of the coming when the ancient Iss Vyrm Valstrathus the Ice hearted did flex her wings and breathe unto the realms of the Njord her frozen breath. Thus did the storm of ice and snow prevent the good people of the Njord from seeking neither fuel for their fire nor meat to feed their hunger. Such was the fury of the Vyrm Storm that the troubles did persist for three days and nights. (5) Upon the eve night of the third day did a stranger come to the village of Yssiggvar beneath the mountain. Tall and lean like the varg, Thick with muscle and sinew like the bear and fire in his eyes to burn that which he looked upon. But no heat did he find in the fire pits of the Great Hall of YssigHjem for no fuel had been collected in three nights and the stocks had burned to ash along with tables and all manner of furniture unused. Nor did the stranger find meat to feed his traveler’s hunger for it was down to soup of the tuber and mead chilled to from winters touch to forestall the grip of winters ire. (6) Unto the Maiden of the Mead did the Stranger make question, his identity hidden beneath a mane of sodden hair and beard thick with ice. (7) “Why does the hall of Mighty YssiggHjem offer up no warmth of fire nor meat for hunger of travelers weary of the road? Have thy people cast aside that which was practice among the Njords of Old?” (8) Unto the Stranger did the Maiden answer, “By the laws of mine people and the oath of our Jarl do I abide to offer thee that which we have but know now fair traveler that it is a thrice days wait that we have dwelt within this hall forfeit of fire and meat while the Iss Vyrm blows her foul rage. Naught but weak tuber soup and cold mead do I have to offer thy hunger; a poor offering of hospitality. (9) Unto the Maiden did the Stranger ask “Do not thy people pray for respite from these present troubles to thy gods for their protection must surely be sought. Where are now the rune priests to cast the stones and read the portents and will of thy divine lords?” (10) Unto the Stranger did the Maiden answer “Gone are our rune priests to feed the hunger of the Vyrms. They did go forth in the name of our gods to cast out the eldest of the storm beasts but lo did they meet there doom. Then did our Jarl say unto us, Lo for the gods have turned from us to their own matters such is the way of fickle lords of the heavens and he decried them to us.” (11) Unto the Maiden did the Stranger say after first musing in thought for a while “Where have thy warriors gone for I see neither trail nor trace of mighty Yssiggvar Men and stalwart Shield Maidens waiting to lay siege to the source of thy troubles. How come they to not stand ready?” (12) Unto the Stranger did the Maiden answer. “They have traveled to the Heavens and the land beyond for the Vyrms have done battle and many lay upon the field of battle where they did fall and lay there still immobile in the heart of the winter frozen as they died. For those that survived did return and in their shame and wounding pass from this place unto the next leaving us who remain without hope. (13) And into the empty fire pit did the Stranger stare and the fire within in his eyes did glow. The thought that grew did cause him to slowly rise to stand tall and proud before the maiden like mighty Yssiggvar against the heavens then did the stranger say unto the Maiden, “To thy Jarl say unto him this question. “What good be a Jarl whom away looks during times of troubles among his kin and Hall?” (14) And did the Stranger continue to say unto the Maiden “Say unto your Jarl that it is to the people of Yssiggvar that hope must fall.” And did the Stranger begin to take stock of his tools of battle; a great axe decorated with the head of a snarling wolf in the colour of moonlight, silver and brilliant against the shadow of YssiggHjem. “Say unto your Jarl that I will show thy people the path” (15) The Maiden cast down her tray and did retrieve for her use a shield of modest size and a blade of great girth and girding her slender waist did say unto the Stranger “If thy possess the courage to fight for YssiggHjem and the people, then I shall follow and lend to you my blade. I am Nishja, Shield Maiden of Yssiggvar and I shall fight and die against this evil if no other shall (16) To the old and wounded did the Stranger say “I take thy Shield Maidens and those who can do battle still and in the name of Yssiggvar do battle with the Vyrm and upon our return slay the Jarl whose cowardice does great shame to his Great Hall and the Warriors within it. (17) And to the sword of the Stranger did eleven Maidens of the Shield rally. With sword and axe and spear did they come and with a grim hope to fill their horns with. Unto the Stranger did the Maiden Nishja ask “To die for Yssiggvar I have no fear of but I would know thy name and by the manner and means did they come through the deadly storm of the Vrym” (18) Unto the Maiden did the Stranger answer “I fear no storm whether by Wyrm or by Ysgar spawned. I have crossed the great ocean and the skies and the heavens with my ship to seek my fortune and the warmth of the hearths of the Njord. In the stead of Warmth I find courage of Shield Maidens, Iss Vargs with fangs to slay the Vyrm. The courage they show doth warm my soul” (19) Unto the Stranger did the Maiden Nishja say “I pledge my blade and shield to thy cause. In thy service I shall remain until old age robs me of strength and youth. I speak for my shield sisters who have all taken to agreement that we are yours should your courage match your words and will serve as Vargs to the pack. (20) Unto Nishja did the Stranger say “Unto you Nishja I do name thee first among equals and voice unto the Shield Maidens. Name thee thy sisters that I may know whom to cast the runes of blessing upon (21) And did Nishja give unto the Stranger the names of the eleven Shield Maidens who stood ready against the Vyrm. Eyja, Gjilla, Eyldir, Lemja, Rune’ah, Saldis, Svanhildr, Vigdr, Sovla, Brae’lja, and Jyodrr. (22) Unto the Shield Maidens did the Stranger say “What bold fortune favours the people of Yssiggvar this night for the time of the troubles is to pass and soon you will eat of the flesh of the Wvrym and its kind. Behold children of Ysgarr, for I am Oolrigg, son of the Great Wolf, First of my Kin and I claim this land and its people as mine own. (23) And unto Oolrigg did the Shield Maidens assemble, ready for battle and glory in the name of the Son of the Great Wolf. To the heights of the mount did they ascend and into the teeth of the storm. Never did they fear for their lives for such was the faith they had in the Warrior who led and the blessing he bestowed. Their flesh did neither freeze nor their pace slow until they saw at last the sign of their foe. (24) Unto his Shield Maidens did Oolrigg say. “Maidens of the Spear and Shield, Vargs of the Iss, Upon you I cast this blessing. By the sign of the Axe do you seal your lives to mine and know that I shall never turn from you so long as you remain honour bound and loyal to thy vows. Hear me Maidens for if you shall fall, you shall rise again a hundred fold and stand at my side for all eternity for this day on you are the VargsGard of Oolrigg. Forward with me and unto the jaws of the Vyrm for glory and battle await the bold and brave (25) On hearing bold words they knew his power for the power of the Varg did flow from him and into their blood. With Snarls and screams of defiant rage did they spring into the maw of the Vrym, their blades and spears landing blows as their Lord axe bit the flesh of the Iss Vyrm. The Beast roared and howled and breathed its foul breath but to no avail for the power of the Iss Varg did flow through them and deep did they burry their blades, like tooth and claw In the end did Oolrigg raise his great axe and end the threat of the Iss Vyrm Valstrathus by taking her great head as trophy and recompense. (26) Holding the trophy high did Oolrigg say unto the Maidens, See now my word given is word kept. So ends the time of troubles for the good people of Yssiggvar. Send now the butchers sons and daughters to collect the flesh. Send now the cooks and stewards to rend the meat from bone and send thy wood cutters to collect fuel that we may warm the Hall and Mead while the flesh does cook and let us tell the story of the Maidens of Yssiggvar and their bravery in battle. (27) No, did the Maidens cry, let us tell the story of the Maidens of Oolrigg and how his Axe did end the sorrow of the good people of Yssiggvar but not before justice is done a Jarl punished for wicked neglect of his people. Let us drink to Oolrigg the Iss Biter and Jarl of all Njord. (28) And unto YssiggHjem did they descend and place upon the Jarls throne the head of the Vyrm. Justice for his sins was given by the Maidens of Oolrigg, punishment for abandoning his duties and upon his death did they proclaim Oolrigg Jarl and Thane of the Njord and master of YssiggHjem. (29) Hear me and know that my words speak true, sons and dotters of Ysgar for this was the way of happening in the days after the troubles and the coming of the Iss Varg Oolrigg Category:Ulric Category:Ulricthrall Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:Njordrr Category:Iss Valdyr Category:Unarath Lore